This invention realizes a box made of plastic material, particularly suited to contain floppy discs for electronic processors. There are on the market some boxes for the storage and filing of floppy discs, which usually consist of a container having the form of a parallelepiped in which some vertical separators are fixed, so as to form separate spaces for the insertion of floppy discs, which are also in the vertical position.
The container includes a lid made of plastic material connected to it by means of hinges and for opening and closing the lid on the container. These types of box are rather bulky and difficut to handle when the box is open. Besides, it has been noticed that some users prefer having separate boxes for each group of floppy discs containing homogeneous information, rather than having a box containing several groups of discs with different memorized matters.